With a close combination of television sets and the Internet, more and more users use a television screen to replace a computer to perform web page browsing or other computer applications. During a process of operating an Internet television, an air mouse designed for the Internet television is used for performing operations. An air mouse is an input device, and operates a screen cursor like a conventional mouse. The air mouse does not need to be put on any surface, and is used by shaking or clicking in the air.
In the prior art, an air mouse collects, by using a built-in gyroscope and a gravitational acceleration sensor, angular velocities at various directions when the mouse is moving; determines moving speeds of the mouse at various directions according to correspondences between the angular velocities and the speeds at various directions, where the correspondences are obtained according to usage experience of a computer mouse; and finally determines displacements of the air mouse at various directions according to the moving time.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems.
In a process of using an Internet television, a distance between a user and the television is greater than a distance between a user and a computer, and a screen of the Internet television is larger than a screen of the computer. A moving speed and accuracy of an air mouse controlling a screen cursor are different from those of a computer mouse controlling a screen cursor. Therefore, a solution for controlling an air mouse, which is obtained according to a computer mouse, cannot satisfy a user need.